


嫉妒《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: HP小短篇 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 服用須知：1.敝人生平第二篇HP車2.劇情中有涉及戰後但情節不多，且教授未死3.以哈利為主視角，為《吻痕》續篇。4.文為小甜餅5.全文皆以繁體字及台譯書寫6.如有需要陸譯版可留言提出。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP小短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597888
Kudos: 12





	嫉妒《SSHP》

赤裸著身體跨坐在男人硬挺的部位上，雙手環繞著男人的脖頸，唇舌相交，賣力的扭動著腰際，讓兩人連繫的部位順著曖昧的水聲，順利進出他的身體。似乎自從他和石內卜相互表明了心意之後，他們對於做愛這件事就有了些微妙的變化。

以往好像是這樣的，哈利從不主動向石內卜索取什麼，他總是乖順的接受石內卜給予的所有，濡濕的吻、印在身上的痕跡和射入體內的濁液。但其實他從不主動要求的最大原因，是因為這些就足夠了，至少最開始發生關係時，他是這麼認為的。

隨著他們在床上翻滾和分享彼此體溫的次數不斷增加，哈利卻忽然發現他也許並不是真的能夠滿足於現狀，他想要佔據石內卜所有的目光，在床上想要做到這點雖然如此簡單輕易，但是一旦離開了床，他便完全沒有辦法實現這個願望。石內卜畢竟是教授，目光隨時會投向除了哈利以外的學生，即使那眼神並不如看向他時那般灼熱，卻足以讓哈利覺得吃味。

所以他放任，從不阻止石內卜在他的身上留下吻痕，甚至偶爾會有種優越感，就像是昭告天下，石內卜就是他的人。然而想歸想，每當隔天起床時他還是會用魔法把那些痕跡隱藏起來，不是為了自己尷尬，而是為了不要讓人有機會為難石內卜。他們的關係必須要小心翼翼，只要他還身為霍格華茲的學生。

雖然其實他一點也不想忍耐，他以為依照石內卜那冷冰冰的個性，根本不會有人想要靠近，但事實是否定的，石內卜身邊仍然有許多學生圍繞著，大部分都來自於史萊哲林，尤其是石內卜的得意門生──跩哥．馬份。他極度厭惡那些人的肆意靠近，好幾次都想當著所有人的面大聲宣示主權，後來卻又都沒有。

因為他找到了更好的解決辦法，只要他和別人稍微交好，石內卜就會主動來找他；那也是他確定愛情真的存在的唯一方法。

不過哈利仍然記得，最開始的時候並不是這樣的，五年級的那個聖誕假期，他和石內卜把大部分的時間都花在練習鎖心咒和用肉體糾纏的互相較勁上。對，在確定有感情萌發之前，他們就發生了關係，而且與其說是因為對彼此有慾望而索求，實際上反而更像是在發洩憤怒。

石內卜總是間或出現在他所有美好的記憶中，然後加以諷刺、嘲笑；哈利從來就不是個甘於示弱的人，於是到了後來都不知道是誰先開始的，但最後的收尾都是隔天一早他們先後在石內卜位於地窖的寢室床上醒來。

他們度過了一個說起來或許可以算得上墮落的聖誕假期，然而他卻是在假期結束之後，和石內卜不再綁在一起之後才察覺了愛情，也就是那個時候他才恍然間發現他有多麼多麼的厭惡任意接近石內卜的人。

後來怎麼了呢？哈利開始有一點點患得患失，他既想讓石內卜知道他的愛情，卻又擔心一切說破之後石內卜會告訴他，他們之間的關係就只是單純的發洩，不涉及感情的同時，一旦有人認真了就必須停止。所以他什麼也沒說，繼續過著和聖誕假期之前沒有兩樣的生活；直到那天他看到了佛地魔在折磨天狼星，他急切的拜託著石內卜幫助他。

之後他們在神秘司的決鬥，天狼星跟石內卜都沒有出現，幾天之後路平才支支吾吾的告訴他，他們在神秘司對決的那天，石內卜攔住了也想跟過去的天狼星，後來他們兩個非常不巫師的打了一架，聽說原因和他有關。但其實他從沒有問過石內卜或天狼星，他們那天打架的確切理由。

就像他不敢知道石內卜和他做愛是不是對他有感情一樣，他忽然覺得有些事即使不知道也能過得很好。於是他們的關係依舊，偶爾會像是偷情一樣的，趁著關禁閉的時候在床上廝混一個晚上，隔天一早他再利用隱形斗篷溜回葛萊芬多塔樓。每次回去前他都會猶豫著要不要把那些歡愛的痕跡遮起來，有的時候他會乾脆的希望就這麼東窗事發，讓石內卜在輿論的壓力下正式成為他的所有物，但是最後他又都會打消念頭，因為他知道這種關係在他畢業的同時就會結束，既然如此，他還寧願保留現狀。

然而人是不容易知足的動物，他開始發現自己越來越不能接受畢業了就要離開石內卜這件事，所以他開始試探，想要知道石內卜是不是和他一樣會嫉妒跟厭惡他人的過度接近，結果是肯定的，但即使如此他也依然無法確定石內卜對他的情感是愛情。

於是那天，他像是再也無法忍耐一樣，毅然決然的不再用魔法遮掩那些吻痕，心裡想著反正還有三個月他就畢業了，既然最後他們都必須互道再見，那不如就放手一搏。

「我喜歡你，教授。」看著石內卜臉上的不解和疑惑，哈利強迫自己的語氣要顯得雲淡風輕。「我以為你跟我上床是因為你也喜歡我。」

但其實互相表明心意之後改變的事情並不多，除了他們相比以往更加增加的性事，還有他開始會主動索要並且正大光明的睡在地窖以外，基本來說什麼也沒有改變，他們沒有給予對方承諾，而哈利也並沒有打算在畢業之後留在霍格華茲。也許一切就和原先預想的一樣，畢業就是他們這段關係的終點。

不知道是第幾次，石內卜粗暴的頂弄著哈利肉穴裡敏感的點，讓哈利又一次用已然沙啞的嗓子尖叫著達到了高潮。在高潮的餘韻中，哈利仍然能感覺到石內卜惡質的在他體內挑弄著。就和以往一樣，哈利不甘示弱的回擊著，耐著身體的疲軟，故意夾緊了吸附著石內卜硬挺的肉刃，試圖害他不受控制的射出來，但並沒有成功，反而讓石內卜多了個繼續欺負哈利的理由。

最後哈利索性放棄了，伸手摟住石內卜的肩頭，邊輕聲求饒邊索要了一個吻，然後他在石內卜的頸子上又留了一個吻痕，不過比起宣示主權，他覺得這似乎更像是紀念品，證明他們曾經愛過。

「你今天非常不專心，哈利。」石內卜放緩了身下的動作，微微皺著眉頭問著，語氣裡有一點點被忽視的不滿。

「半個月後我就畢業了，教授……痛！」哈利的話還沒有說完，就被石內卜狠狠的咬了一下肩頭。在互相表明心意的那天，他們約好了私底下會稱呼對方的名字，每次只要哈利叫錯，石內卜就會用各種方式表達他的不悅。

「繼續說。」挑著眉，石內卜叫哈利繼續說下去的同時又開始了身下的動作，使得哈利根本沒有辦法繼續說話，只能用著略帶點泣音的呻吟著，很顯然的石內卜並不是真的想知道哈利要說什麼。

直到石內卜終於在哈利的體內射出濁液，哈利的聲音已經完全沙啞了，全身軟的連一根手指都動不了，那雙平時晶亮的翠綠色眼睛也半瞇著幾乎要失去意識。石內卜和平常一樣摟著他，似乎是在享受高潮後的那種舒爽的感覺，還輕輕的在他的唇邊落了一個極其溫柔的吻。

「你畢業之後，哈利，」石內卜輕輕的說著，臉上還帶著一抹十分難得的溫柔笑容。「願意和我結婚嗎？」

「我願意。」仍然半瞇著眼睛，哈利用十分沙啞的聲音微微笑著回答道。

嫉妒《完》  
by.FengChern

同場加映後續小劇場：

就如石內卜承諾的，哈利一畢業之後他們便開始著手準備婚禮，而那天在確認邀請名單時，哈利突然想起來了五年級的時候路平告訴他，石內卜和天狼星為了他打了一個非常不巫師的架。略帶點疑惑，這麼久以來哈利第一次向石內卜詢問這件事。

石內卜：……  
哈利：賽佛？  
石內卜：……我告訴天狼星我們發生關係了。  
哈利：……

《完》

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 最近發現真的很喜歡短系列，於是這次毫不意外的又寫了個短系列（笑）不過同樣是涉及戰後劇情，這次的系列不論是教授還是天狼星都有活下來，而且是因為那場為哈利而打的架。
> 
> 在原著裡天狼星因為堅持去神秘司而在那裡喪命，這件事也直接影響了哈利對教授的恨意，他聽說是教授的鼓吹和嘲諷讓天狼星沒有辦法安心待在安全的地方，所以哈利認定教授就是害死天狼星的間接兇手。
> 
> 但是在這邊天狼星因為教授說了他和哈利（未滿16歲）發生關係，所以兩個人大打出手以至於都沒有去神秘司參與決鬥，於是天狼星活下來了，教授也因此提早被揭穿了雙面間諜的身份，既然都被拆穿了，終戰的時候也不需要對佛地魔俯首稱臣落得死亡的結局，總而言之就這樣皆大歡喜了（笑）
> 
> 順帶一提，雖然這次久違的坐上了駕駛座有點異常興奮(?)而且一度希望不要下車(??)但是我想暫時應該不會有開車預定，所以之後大家都可以放心觀賞了(???)（笑）
> 
> 預祝看文愉快，謝謝觀賞。


End file.
